1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods configured to increase data throughput for wireless cells, wireless clients, and wireless networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems incorporate communication protocols, minimally interfering channels, and directional antennas to improve communication between wireless cells and wireless clients. Wireless devices may benefit from detecting and using primary direction of data flow to select at least one of an antennas and a channel to improve data throughput.